


Free Fallin'

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-28
Updated: 2006-02-28
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Hoshi and Travis experiment some more. (04/18/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Newton's Third Law of Physics: For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction.  


* * *

"Commander."

Trip turned as he heard Travis' voice and waited for the helmsman to catch up.

"I was wondering if you were going to be doing any maintenance in the sweet spot over on E Deck, section 8."

"Nothin' scheduled, why?"

Travis grinned sheepishly. "I've been having trouble sleeping lately, I thought maybe a few nights in zero-g might help."

Trip grinned back. "I'll tell the guys to leave ya alone."

* * *

Furtively looking around, but trying hard to make it look like she was not looking around, Hoshi made her way to a little known hatch down a little used corridor on E Deck, section 8, hoping she was in the right place. The 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the hatch assured her she was.

A light knock and the hatch opened to show Travis suspended above her. "Come on up."

Hoshi climbed the ladder until she was half way through. "Now what?"

"Just push off gently."

With a laugh, she floated into his arms. "Much nicer than with an EV suit."

"Much nicer without anything." He kissed her, then pushed away. "Let me close the hatch."

Coming back, Travis hovered inches from her. "Ready?"

She nodded eagerly as he started to lift her shirt off.

"No bra?" His hands cupped her breasts, kneading the flesh, staying away from her nipples. They moved down her stomach, pulling down her shorts. "And no underwear?" Kissing the inside of her thighs, he avoided her center, though he could see how aroused she was already. "You've been very naughty, Ensign. You need to be punished."

Taking a strap from his duffle, Travis bound Hoshi's wrists and tied them to a recessed handhold so she 'hung' from the ceiling. Floating in front of her, he slowly took off his own clothes until he was naked before her. He leaned forward and blew a cool breath over a nipple, causing it to harden. Moving around her body, he touched it lightly over her belly, under her breasts, down her spine; licking it at the back of her knee, the slope of her bottom, the hollow of her throat; kissing it at the nape of her neck, between her breasts, the inside of her elbow.

"Travis..." His name came out on a whisper, pleading.

"Naughty, Ensign. No talking." He bit gently on a nipple, causing Hoshi to gasp. His fingers feathered over the top of her thighs. "Open for me."

She obeyed the command, slowly parting her legs as Travis moved his fingers closer and closer to her sex, finally caressing the outer folds.

"You're wet, Ensign. Could you be enjoying this?" He teased her, lightly touching, never going further.

"Yes."

Travis looked at her, eyes half closed, her breath coming in short pants.

"You shouldn't be enjoying this, Ensign, you're being punished." His fingers went slightly deeper, stroking her inner labia, circling her clitoris. Settling himself between her legs in a position impossible in any gravity, much less Earth standard, Travis spread Hoshi's legs more and let his tongue wander where his fingers had been.

A low keening sound came from her, making him smile. "Ensign," he warned, reaching up to gently roll a nipple between his fingers. Without warning he pinched harder, while at the same time sucking on her clitoris and trusting two fingers up in her.

"God, Travis!" Hoshi bucked against him, driving her hips further into his face. Not wanting to crack his head on the ceiling, Travis had braced himself, Hoshi obviously having forgotten about Newton's Third Law of Physics.

Taking her only to the edge of her orgasm, he then eased off but still licked at her edges. "Bad Ensign, I said no talking." He waited a few moments, then plunged his tongue into her, reaching deep, biting and sucking at her tender flesh as Hoshi bit her lip, trying not cry out.

Travis continued this cycle for some time, bringing her so close to coming that she could taste it, then backing off to let her calm down a little bit. Hoshi was left trembling and sweat sheened.

"Please, Travis! Just fuck me, please!"

He paused, tongue still tracing small circles over her clit. He chuckled. "Oh, you are in for it now, Ensign." Lightly biting the inside of her thighs, but hard enough to leave a mark, Travis reoriented himself so he was standing on the ceiling, now the floor. Laying Hoshi down he brought her knees under her, tying them so her arms were stretched out in front of her, and her bottom was up in the air. He gently caressed a rounded cheek while he stroked himself. She was so wet, just one thrust and he would sink right in, down to the base....

Travis brought his hand down with a smack, leaving a light pink imprint of his hand. Hoshi quivered under him. One hand holding onto her hip, the other hand holding onto his cock, Travis eased himself close, running the head of his erection over her drenched folds. Feeling him against her, Hoshi tried to push back, but she was tied too tightly to move an inch.

A hand came down again, leaving a lightly darker print.

"Just stay still, Ensign. You can't move, so don't try." Continuing to stroke himself, Travis rubbed the tip against her clit, watching it become covered with her juices. His body was demanding release and he didn't know how much longer he could tease her.

He smacked Hoshi's bottom again, plunging in her as soon as his hand made contact. Grabbing her hips with both hands, Travis set a bruising pace, fast and deep, the blood roaring in his ears. He could continue like this forever with no gravity to hold him down. He barely heard Hoshi begging him for more, pleading with him to let her come. Feeling her muscles begin to tense around him, he reached down and found her clit, rubbing it against her pubic bone.

At his touch Hoshi screamed, the orgasm that had been building for an hour finally finding release. Her body shook under Travis', her muscles spasming around his cock. He shouted, her name ripped from him as he shot deep into her; each ejaculation almost painful in its release. His strokes slowed and then stopped, his cock too sensitive for any more stimulation.

Travis didn't want to leave her warmth, however, so still buried in Hoshi he leaned down and untied her bonds. Easily rotating her in zero-g, he drew her close and kissed her, both of their chests heaving as they tried to catch their breath.

Hoshi snuggled deeper within his arms, playing with one of his still hard nipples and sighing contentedly.

"Anything else you'd like to try, sweetie?"

"Well," she said hesitantly, "I was always curious about..."


End file.
